Tanek, Cleric 11
Category:CR 11 Category:Human Category:Cleric Category:Complete Divine Category:Spell Compendium , , |possessions=combat gear plus pearl of power I, periapt of wisom +2, plate mail, heavy wooden shield, masterwork heavy pick, cold-iron heavy pick, light crossbow, 20 bolts, backpack, everburning torch |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Combat The stats above include some precast spells. It is assumed Tanek has a rough idea that he will be entering combat sometime within the next 2 hours or so. He has already cast spell immunity (makes him immune to lightning bolt, otiluke's resilient sphere, and melf's acid arrow) and protection from energy - fire on himself, and also magic vestment on his armor and shield. If Tanek has no advance warning, then remove the first two precast spells but keep the magic vestment. He is best used in combination with other NPCs, or if alone when he has a couple of rounds to buff-up. In the first round he will usually cast summon monster VI (as a Standard Action!) to bring in 1d4+1 Fiendish Dire Wolves, and then follow this up with recitation in the following round. : Summoned Fiendish Dire Wolves: Large Augmented Magical Beast; HD 6d8+40; hp 57; Init +2; Spd 50 ft.; AC 14, touch 11, flat-footed 12 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +3 natural); Base Atk +4; Grp +17; Atk +13 melee (1d8+13/x2, bite); Full Atk +13 melee (1d8+13/x2, bite); Space/Reach 10 ft./5 ft.; SA Trip, smite good; SQ Darkvision 60 ft., DR 5/magic, SR 11, resistance 5 to cold and fire, low-light vision, scent; AL LE; SV Fort +10, Ref +7, Will +6; Str 29, Dex 15, Con 21, Int 3, Wis 12, Cha 10. : Smite Good (Su): Once per day the fiendish dire wolf can make a normal melee attack to deal extra damage equal to its HD total (+6) against a good foe. : Trip (Ex): A dire wolf that hits with a bite attack can attempt to trip its opponent (+11 check modifier) as a free action without making a touch attack or provoking an attack of opportunity. If the attempt fails, the opponent cannot react to trip the dire wolf. Finally, he will then try to cast hold monster on a PC once an ally (such as a fiendish dire wolf) is next to it, so that his ally can coup-de-grace the PC on its next action. Special Item Tanek is a Slaver from the Pomarj region of Greyhawk, and he has an item that is specific to that region. However, this is easily adapted to any region within your own campaign. The item has the following properties: : Tanek’s Earth Dragon Helm : When an Earth Dragon cleric becomes a senior priest in the clergy, he slays a young, good dragon and brings its skull back to Mount Drachenkopf. There, the skulls are diminished, bronzed, and crafted into ceremonial helmets. Each Dragon Helm has slightly different powers. Tanek’s enchanted helm is made from a copper dragon head, and grants a +1 insight bonus to armor class. In addition, as a standard action the wearer can cast fear (DC 15) once a day. : Faint Necromancy; CL: 5th; Body Slot: Head, Prerequisites: Craft Wondrous Item, good dragon skull, fear spell; Market Price: 10,600 gp; Weight: 2 lbs. Resources The following non-core items and classes were used: Spells * Wave of Grief(SC 236): All within 30' cone take a -3 on atk rolls, saves, ability checks, and skill checks. Will negates. * Wrack(SC 242): For 1 rd/level the subject is prone, blind, and helpless. Fort negates. * Righteous Wrath of the Faithful(SC 177): For 1 rd/level all allies within 30' get an extra melee attack. They also get +3 morale bonus on melee attack rolls and damage. * Recitation(SC 170): All allies within a 60' burst gain +2 luck bonus to AC, atks, saves for 1 rd/level. If they worship the Earth Dragon, the effect is increased to +3. Feats * Divine Metamagic (Rapid Spell)(CD 80): Use two rebuking attempts to use the Rapid metamagic feat on a spell without increasing the spell level. * Rapid Spell(CD 84): Cast a 1-round spell as a standard action, for a +1 increase in spell level. Books * CD - Complete Divine * SC - Spell Compendium